


Pancakes

by GrandMagister



Category: H2ODelirious - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMagister/pseuds/GrandMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alarm blared loudly as Evan yelled to be heard over the noise. "What the fuck did you do?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

The early light of morning shone faintly through his curtains. The sound of a blaring alarm woke Evan with a start. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, focusing on the digital clock that had it's home on the bedside table next to his bed. As his eyes began to focus, the green numbers came into view. "5:43 A.M". Confusion went through him as he read the time aloud. That was weird.. Usually his alarm went off at 6.

Then he realized that wasn't his alarm he was hearing.

It was coming from the kitchen. He could smell smoke as well.

 _Shitshitshit!_ Evan thought, panicking now. He rushed out of his bed, ignoring the fact he was only wearing a pair of red boxers that were just a size to small.

Rushing full speed into the kitchen, he nearly ran over the guy standing in the entryway.

"What the hell happened?!" Evan yelled at Delirious. His friend was evicted from his place awhile back and Evan had let him crash with him in his apartment in downtown Los Santos for awhile until he got back on his feet again. It'd been at least, what, two weeks now?

Smoke was coming from a pan on the stove nearby, flames almost fully engulfing the pan itself. It was dangerously close to reaching the cupboards nearby. The alarm blared loudly as Evan yelled to be heard over the noise. "What the fuck did you do?!"

Delirious just looked at him with a shrug. "It was a science experiment." he said simply.

"A science -? MY KITCHEN IS ON FIRE, DELIRIOUS."

"I never said the experiment was a success."

Evan facepalmed hard enough to leave a noticeable red mark on his forehead. "I'm calling the fire department." he said as he grabbed for the phone nearby.

"No need." Delirious told him as he rushed into the living room. Evan saw he already had a fire extinguisher nearby. Delirious grabbed it and quickly put out the flames. Luckily, the flames were still manageable so the fire was put out rather quickly.

Evan finally let himself relax a little now that there was no more flames. He was still pissed but at least he could breathe clearly now. He watched as Delirious went over to the alarm that was still on and shut it off.

"So what the hell exactly was your 'science experiment'?" he couldn't help but ask.

".....Pancakes." Delirious replied with a laugh.

All Evan could do was facepalm again, making the red mark that was already there bigger.


End file.
